


Classroom Confession

by orphan_account



Category: Frank Iero and the Future Violents (Band), Frank Iero and the Patience, Gerard Way and the Hormones, My Chemical Romance, Pencey Prep, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Confessions, Cute, Drabble, High School, Kinda, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Student Frank Iero, Student Gerard Way, Teen Frank Iero, Teen Gerard Way, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24576823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Frank falls asleep in class and Gerard helps him write his notes.A/N: If you've already read this its because I posted it on Wattpad too. :o)
Relationships: Frank Iero & Gerard Way, Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Classroom Confession

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so hopefully, I can get some constructive criticism. :o)

Frank's eyelids feel heavy. He felt his consciousness slowly ebb away, and his thoughts, as clear as day they were, mere moments ago, but that was coming to an end. His head rested on his arms. He felt this blackness coming over him sort of like a blanket, and it's making his eyelids feel heavier and heavier by the second. When he finally succumbs to his exhaustion and closes his eyes, it sends him into a state of unconsciousness. 

Gerard, Frank's tableside partner, glanced at him and giggled softly, taking his textbook and propping it in front of Frank's head to shield him from the piercing eyes of their geography teacher. He then slowly slips the sleeping boy's notebook from under his arms and starts taking notes for the both of them, wrists moving meticulously. 

When the bell signalling the end of the lesson rang in Frank's ears, making his body shoot up, as he glances around the room, finding his classmates gathering their books into their arms and roughly stuffing worksheets into their bags. When he turned to look down at his desk, a feeling of dread set upon him. Lucky for him, Gerard was kind enough to help him write all his notes. Scanning over them, he found a message at the bottom saying "you're cute when you're asleep" and a phone number, presumably Gerard's. A warm sensation crept up his face as he looked up, seeing Gerard wink at him and walk off while slinging his satchel over his shoulders. Frank felt his eyes widening and shifted in his chair, feeling all warm and tingly inside as his classmates filed out the classroom door.


End file.
